Reasons
by rsbluevelv
Summary: A 13 year old Chris thinks no one loves him so runs way and he hasn't sen his family in 9 years what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

**Chris Halliwell had to much pressure for a 13 year old. A bad father. Doing all of the household reasonable because of his moms witch reasonableness, Plus his own witchcraft and school. His older brother loves him but never acts like it, just like his mom and aunts who love him too. Some this his father who didn't even realize his love for him till Chris runs way and everybody thinks hes dead.**

Piper "Wyatt" Halliwell - Age 52 - Powers Molecular immobilization

Molecular combustion

Invisibility

Enhanced power due to Charmed Status

Married to Leo Wyatt

Children - Wyatt Matthew Halliwell - 24 and Christopher Perry Halliwell - 22

Phoebe Halliwell - Age 50 - Powers Premonition

Levitation

Empathy

Enhanced power due to Charmed status

Married to Coop

Children - Penny Hart Halliwell - 20, Sierra Love Halliwell - 18, And Penelope Allen Halliwell - 16

Paige "Mitchell" Matthew - Age 48 - Powers Telekinetic Orbing

Orbing

Healing

Glamouring

Sensing

Telepathic connection with charges

Hovering

Healing

Enhanced power due to Charmed status

Married to Henry Mitchell

Children - Melinda Abby Halliwell - Age 19, Kate Madison Halliwell - Age 19, And Henry Jr. Kevin Halliwell - Age 17

Leo Wyatt - Age Unknown - Powers Regenerating

Energy balls

Orbing

Healing

Glamouring

Invisibility

Sensing charges

Memory manipulation

Mind control

Telepathy

Lightning Bolts

Clairvoyance

Overseeing the world

Heat generation

Telekinetic Orbing

Hovering

Married to Piper Halliwell

Children - Wyatt Matthew Halliwell - 24 and Christopher Perry Halliwell - 22

Coop - Age Unknown - Powers Teleportation

Time travel

Stopping time (only applies to charges)

Empathy

Married to Phoebe Halliwell

Children - Penny Hart Halliwell - 20, Sierra Love Halliwell - 18, And Penelope Allen Halliwell - 16

Henry Mitchell - Age 49 - Powers None

Married to Paige Matthews

Children - Melinda Abby Halliwell - Age 19, Kate Madison Halliwell - Age 19, And Henry Jr. Kevin Halliwell - Age 17

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell - Age 24 - Powers Force field bubble

Telekinesis

Telekinetic Orbing

Orbing

Projection

Conjuration

Sensing

Healing

Firestarting

Ability to wield Excalibur

Energy balls

Energy blast

Best Friend Tod Turner

Dating April Spencer

No Children

Christopher Perry Halliwell - Age 22 - Powers Telekinesis

Telekinetic orbing

Orbing

Glamouring

Astral projection

Sensing

Limited telepathic communication with charges

Best Friend Josh Blake, Kevin Masters, and Alex Johnsen

Engaged to Nicole Blake

No Children

Nicole Rose Blake - Age 22 - Powers Telekinesis

Astral Projection

Orbing

Healing

Glamouring

Sensing charges

Limited telepathic communication with charges

Best Friend Mimi Faith, Josh Blake, and Kevin Masters

Engaged to Chris Perry Halliwell

No Children

**So what do you guys think? Review please! **


	2. Past

Wyatt was on the couch watching t.v. when Chris comes in "Wyatt will you play with me"

"No can't you see I'm busy"

"Fine" Chris said going into the Kitchen where his mom and aunts were "Can someone play with me"

"No were busy go play with Wyatt or something" Piper said with out even looking at him. Chris orbed up to the elders when Leo come running up to him

"Chris is Wyatt and your mom OK"

"Ya I just wanted to say Hi"

"God Chris you just scared just go and play" Leo said walking away

"I bet I could die and no one would even care" Chris said loud enough for Leo to hear but he just whispered

"Stupid kid"

Chris orbed to his room and started packing "I'll show them if they don't care then I don't care I'll go and start a new life by myself" he finished packing and looked around his room one last time and knocked over a lamp "Now maybe they will think I dead" and he orbed out.

Piper, Pagie, and Phoebe walked in the front door to find Wyatt still on the couch watching t.v. "Wyatt where is your little brother" Piper said sitting next to him

"I don't know"

"I told you to watch him"

"I know. I think that he's in his room" then they heard a crash from Chris room and they all went running up to his room

"Chris" Piper yelled busting in to his room and saw nothing in the room but a busted lamp "Chris"

"Come on Chris this isn't funny" Wyatt said

"Leo" Piper called and Leo came

"Ya"

"Have you seen Chris"

"Ya about an hour ago why"

"He's gone"

"He's fine. He's just being a stupid kid"

"Just Sense him Please"

"OK" He closed his eyes and a few Seconds later opened them "I can't find him"


	3. Birthday

**Present Chris 22 and In yale Med school**

A girl was sitting on the bed. She had Dark Brown haie and deep blue eyes. She has frecels and a small gold stud nose ring. "Come on Chris now or never" Chris come out of the bathroom

"Where are we going"

"Put this on and you'll fine out soon" she said holding out a blind fold

"Come on you can't be serious nic"

"Oh but I am" She said putting her arms around his neck and he put her his arms around her wasit. She startedkissing his neck "If you do this I promise to reward you"

"Fine but I already know where were going"

"You do? Do you"

"Yes"

"Where then"

"Ah... Your supposed to tell my"

"Sorry not going to happen buddy now put on the blind fold please" she said walking away then he put it on

"OK"

Later

"Ok watch your step" Nicole said as she opened the door to a bar. "Ok on the count of three

you can take off the blind fold" She put her hand on the light swich "1...2...3" he toke off the blide fold and say all his friend

"SUPRISE"

"Happy Birthday Baby" she said kissing him

"Nic you know how I fell about my birthday" he said looking for a tabel

"A few of the best things in your happened on your birthday"

"Ya like what" he said sitting down

"We met on your 14 birthday"

"Ya a few days after we ran way from home"

"OK we had our frist kiss on your 16 birthday. Not to remind you what happened that"

"OK one good birthday big deal"

"Would you be happy for once Please"

"What would I do with out you"

"Crash and burn" She said kissing him

"Ok brake it up you too" Chris room mate and Nicoles brother Josh and his friend Kevin putting down 4 drinks one for each of them

"HA HA" Chris said picking up his drink

"So Chris Perry your 22, Have 2 years left to med school, and a beautiful fiancee. So what next is going to happen in your perfect!" Kevin said taking a sip of his drink

"My life is not perfect"

"Yes it is. Name one thing that is wrong with your life"

"Well theres ..No ...I could ..No"

"See your life is perfect Enjoy it would you" and Chris just laughed


	4. Your Not Happy

**At the Halliwell manor**

Piper was crying on the couch over Chris because it was his birthday (and everybody still thinks that he dead) When Leo walked in holding a cup "Here honey drink this" he said sitting next to her

"I'm not thirsty"

"Come on you need to drink something"

"No what I need is my baby, I need Chris"

"I know Honey but..."

Piper got up and faced him "We don't know that he's dead. For the past 9 years we killed ton of demons and not one of them anything"

"I know but we can't get our hopes up"

"I know I just want my little boy back"

"I might just know away" A voice said behind them

Piper and Leo turn around to see Penny Halliwell "Grams what are you doing here"

"I came to help find my grand-son is that alright with you"

"Of course it is Grams I'm glad to see you" Piper said hugging her when Wyatt came down

"Grams what are you doing here" he said hugging her too

"I come because I want Chris home just as much as you do' and I know that he's alive"

"How"

"I'm dead I know these things" She said with a chuckle "So let's start with scrying"

"We have already done that grams I mean it has been 9 years" Wyatt said

"Did you do it with blood"

"No it's not like we bottled his blood"

"I meant with yours and Pipers blood" everybody's looked confessed "I mean he is your son right he dose have your blood right"

"I never thought about that" Leo said turning to Piper

"Come on the map's up stairs" and they all went up there


	5. Authors Note

Sorry I haven't updated in forever I have the chapters writen just have

to type them up there should be at lest 2 Chapters in the next

month

JR


	6. But I am

Chris and Nicole were in class taking notes when Kevin came in right in the middle of class.

"Mister Masters take a seat and I would like to speak to you after class" the teacher says to Kevin

"Yes Professor Borrows" Kevin said sitting in the seat behind Chris and Nicole and next to Josh "so what did I miss" he whispered

"Don't worry I'll give worry notes" Josh said writing something down

Nicole leans back in her chair and said to josh "Since when do you take notes"

Josh leans forward "Since I'm trying to impress the new girl Lesa I heard she only dates smart guy so I want to come off as smart" He said giving Lesa a little wave and she waved back giving him a smile

"Ah my little brother the romantic"

"Hey I had to watch the two of you go all goggle eyes for each other in high school for 2 years before you two got together and I didn't complain so you guy don't get to"

"Are you kidding me complained all the time" Chris said joining the conversation

"No I didn't" Josh shot back

"Oh ya why don't we just ask Jule that the reason she broke up with you right" Chris said with a laugh

"Oh Bite me, Christopher"

Nicole just laughed "Ah all the men in my life are crazy"

Chris put a hand on her leg "Of course we are baby" then kissed her check and realized that his life is know perfect.


	7. Collage?

"Come on it will only hurt a little" Penny said because he didn't want to prick his finger so Piper grabbed his finger stuck it with the needle, put it over the bowl, and let a few drops of blood drop into the bowl and then she did the same think to her self

"There was that to hard" Piper said dropping the crystal into the blood and then placed it over the map to start scrying

"OK it might drop here because of Wyatt but just keep going Penny said

"Grams I kn........" Piper started but was cut of but the crystal dropping "it worked" she said joyfully

"Ya but why did it drop on Connecticut whats there" Wyatt wondered out loud "What town did it drop on" he asked his mother

"Ah new haven what there"Piper said

"collage" Leo said

"I don't know and right know I just don't care I just want Chris back"

"OK but I think that Wyatt should go alone"

"no I want to do to" piper said

"Penny's right piper Wyatt can blend in if is a collage plus Chris hasn't seen him since he was little he less likely for Chris to know him

"OK but come back as soon as you find something OK"

"OK here goes nothing" Wyatt said before orbing out


	8. Pregnant

Wyatt orbed in to an apartment and looked around a little. He saw a picture of a couple, a guy and girl they were all dressed up. Wyatt took the photo out of the frame to get a better look at it, he notice that there was writing on the back, it said **"Chris and Nicole Forever" **looks like Chris has good taste Wyatt thought when he heard the front door open an close . So he quickly put the picture back in the frame and put it back were he found it. He quickly hid behind a chair when the girl from the picture. Nicole that was what it read on the back of the Picture.

Wyatt watched as Nicole Put her bag down and fell back on the couch, a few minutes later it looked like she was half asleep when the phone rang making her jump and moan loudly before getting up and answered the phone "Hello" She said with a yawn before going back the the couch and put the phone on speaker so she could rest her hands behind her head as she lied down.

"Hey it's me," a voice rang out though out the silent apartment. A voice that Wyatt noticed had a common pitch to his 13 year old brothers voice could that be him "You Ok?" the voice asked

"Ya. Why wouldn't I be?" Nicole asked

"I don't know I just have this feeling"

"Remember the last time you got that feeling Josh almost died" Nicole Said sounding worried "Chris Be careful please" So it is Chris at least he said good Wyatt thought

"Ya same to you"

"I'm always careful" then a laugh rang out though the phone "One time and you'll never let me live it down anyway I really need to talk to you tonight"

"Ok just watch out for anything"

"I will I will. I love you"

"I love you too. Bye" Nicole hung up the phone before putting it on the coffee table when the apartment door opened again and In walked a Beautiful Blond with Green Eyes.

"God Nicole" She said Wyatt notice she even had a beautiful voice "What the Hell was with that voice mail, You scared me half to death I mean yo..."the unknown female said before Nicole cut her off

"Mimi Stop I'm..." Nicole started before she was cut short be Mimi

"You're what, and whats with that look on your face, Wait I know what that look it's the same look you had when you thought you were OMG your pregnant" Mimi yelled excited. So Chris got his girlfriend Pregnant go little brother, He's going to be an uncle and oh I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad that there going to grandparents cant wait to see the look on there faces when they hear the news, I mean they just found there son and now hes starting his own family.

"You know it's really scary how you do that and I don't know if I'm pregnant I'm just a little late and I've been feeling a little sick lately" Nicole said so maybe I should hold off on telling mom and dad for a little while

"well how late are you" Mimi asked

"ah.. about a week or 3"

"oh Sweet you Pragers"

"Ha Ha Mimi but this is not funny I mean I'm only 22 and I'm just finishing college and I'm going to med school next year how I'm I going to do all that and have a baby at the same time" Nicole said lied back down on the couch

"Ya but Chris will help you and I mean you guys are getting married in a month so... wait this is Chris baby right" Mimi asked. So there getting married in a month and there was a change that it wasn't ever Chris baby

"No there was this thing with this bicker of course its Chris baby you dork or would be Chris baby if there is a baby, if I'm pregnant but I'm not I cant be oh Mimi what I'm I going to do if I am" Nicole started rambling

"Oh sweat here is what we are going to do I'm going to go down the the drugstore and get you a pregnancy test and then come back here while I'm gone you are going to call Chris and tell him you need him home now then you two are going to take the test together Ok"

"Ok" Nicole said sadly

"alright now call Chris please he has to know" Mimi said before leaving.

Wyatt watch as Nicole Slowly sat up and picked the phone off of the coffee table Called Chris

"Hey Angel you Ok" Chris asked concern laced his voice

"Ya I'm fine but could you please come home I need you" Nicole said trying to keep the tears at bay praying that couldn't Tell by the sound of her voice but being Chris he could

"Have you been crying? Are you Really Ok Angel" He asked picking up his Jacket and Book bag

"just come home please" She said unable to keep the tears from falling any longer

"Ya I'll be there in ten Minutes" He said Before hanging up and running to his car while Nicole fell back on the couch crying scared to death.


End file.
